In This Ride
by ayyyyy beeee
Summary: Max and the flock have aged 2 years. They're punk, have an actual home, and they're in for the....weird.... ride. Chapter 9 is an author's note. Sorry I haven't updated for a while!
1. Captain Terror

**A/N: Okay, so Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are all living at someone's house, kinda being normal, but they're emo/punk. The person's name is Jana, and Max and the flock go to a normal school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize in here. James Patterson does.**

**Max POV**

God, did that woman ever shut up? Right now Jana was talking to Iggy and Gazzy about not back talking to the teachers and saying inappropriate things. Yeah, yeah, yeah. We got it. We always have to listen to these speeches. Jana says she means this for the people in 'trouble,' but she makes all of us listen to it.

I stood up from the couch and walked slowly towards the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" Of course, it was Jana. "Up," I replied. Simple. Where did it look like I was going? I saw Angel smirk while Jana huffed. I quickly ran up the stairs before she could say anything more. I just didn't need to listen to her telling me how to behave. I already had all my teachers telling Fang, Iggy, and I that.

I glanced around my room. My walls were white because Jana wouldn't let me paint my room any dark color. All of our rooms were white, besides Jana's, who painted it a bright and sunny yellow! It's like walking into hell when you walk in there. In case you're wondering about Erasers, Jeb, and all that crap, they're history. It's been two years since we've even thought about that stuff. The flock and I are relatively normal, except we still have wings. We go on flights two times a week, sometimes three.

I had a black blanket on my bed, millions of posters covering the walls, and clothes strewn in every square inch of my room. Good, I liked it that way. Most of my clothes were black. The main shoes I wore were converse and the osiris shoes. Actually, the whole flock wore converse. Hmm.

At school, we were the loners. Which I didn't mind at all. At least we weren't weird preps or nerds. We were… unique. I walked over to my stereo and put a CD in. I personally didn't care what CD it was, I just wanted to listen to something when Jana came in; she always does when I walk away from her like that.

Yep, Angel is an 8 year old punk/ emo. Gazzy is a 10 year old one. No, none of us cut ourselves. I only did it once when I was performing surgery on myself at the beach. We did get depressed a lot though, but we hid our emotions.

"Max, get ready," Jana said, opening my door. Get ready for what, you ask? Oh, well the flock and I get to go to some weird dinner place with her work thing. I wasn't listening to her when she gave us the details, so I wouldn't know. Hmm… what to wear?

Getting ready for me was like throwing on a different pair of skinny jeans, picking up a red shirt from the floor, putting it on, putting some converse on, and retying my hair in a messy bun. And that's what I did.

I walked out of my room and into Angel and Nudge's room. Nudge was now 13 and her black/brown hair had bits of red dyed into it. It looked great. I promised Angel that for her 9th birthday she could get her hair colored if she wanted.

"What do you think, Max?" Nudge asked me, coming from the closet. They had a huge closet.

"Awesome," was my reply. She was wearing a black, I guess you could say mini, skirt. Nudge had a black spaghetti strap on, and she had black converse on. I guess she was into black tonight.

"What 'bout me?" Angel asked. She, too, was wearing a black skirt, but this one went to her knees. Angel had a red shirt with a broken heart on it. I nodded and smiled. She smiled back.

Ok, we weren't really depressed all the time. We could still be nice if we liked the person.

We walked into the hall and down the stairs. Jana, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were sitting on the two couches, waiting for us. All black attire. Cool. "Let's go," Jana demanded, heading towards the door with her purse. She was wearing a red dress and heels to match. I guess this was a black tie occasion. I don't think we'll still out when it comes to the color… maybe just the article of clothing.

Jana had a van. I always sat in the passenger seat. Yes, I am 16, but Jana doesn't want me to drive because I'm apparently "disrespectful and I don't care about things," or, well, that's what she said. I put in a Linkin Park CD I had burned. We all loved Linkin Park, minus Jana. She immediately turned it down, causing the six of us to look over at her.

"There will be other teenagers and kids there, so I expect you all to treat them with respect." God, we knew. "Am I clear?" In reply, she got grumbles. I guess Jana was satisfied with that. I turned the music back up.

Soon, we got to the place. Wow. Fancy. Very fancy. Jana led us all in and we sat down at a table. "Behave," she hissed under her breath and walked away.

"Well, that was easy," Iggy muttered. "I'm hungry." I bet you can guess who that was. Go on, take a guess. Yep, you're right. It was Nudge.

"K, let's go get some food." Gazzy said, standing up. We all followed him over to the buffet area. Wow, this place had a lot of food, but then again, there were a lot of people. I immediately saw some kids from school. They had like nine kids in their family. "Hey!" Said one of the girls, scampering over to us. What did she want? I think she was in a few of my classes. Wow. The girls were in dresses and the guys were in tuxes.

"Do we know you from somewhere?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Unless you've been to Neptune, I don't think so," I replied, bored. The girl looked confused. "Anyway, my name is Casey. This is Amber, Tanya, and Kelly. They are John, Cody, Daniel, Jacob, and Tim." Casey was pointing each of her siblings out.

When no one in my flock replied, Amber spoke. "So, what are your names?"

Gazzy spoke first. "I'm Captain Terror." The siblings looked disbelieving.

"Captain?" The kid, Tim, asked.

"Terror?" Tanya asked. Gazzy nodded. The flock and I had to stifle our laughter. "What's you're name?" Amber asked Nudge. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Tiffany Krystal Butterfly Ami Cassidy Leona." They gaped at her. Can we say gullible?

"My name's Steve Irwin," Iggy said, smirked. "No way! How odd is that?" Jacob said, impressed. I rolled my eyes. Something about these people made me want to commit suicide right here. They were dumber than Yogi Bear, and Yogi is dumb. Seriously, people, he is.

"I'm Ariel," Angel said. "The mermaid." I had to laugh at that. Casey, Amber, Tanya, Kelly, John, Cody, Daniel, Jacob, and Tim looked confused. I couldn't blame them.

"I'm Chester," Fang said, silently, referring to Linkin Park's Chester. You might not know what I'm talking about if you don't like Linkin Park. Then they looked at me. I forced a smile on my face. "I'm… Izzy," I lied. Okay, so it wasn't the best name, but whatever.

"Are you sure I don't know you guys from somewhere?" Casey asked, smiling. I wanted to wipe that smile right off of her face. I shook my head. Casey just frowned.

"So…" the guy named John said. "So…" Fang said, mimicking John.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I whipped around to find Jana. Of course. "Hey, Max. How's everything going?" I turned back to the dumb nine's.

"Who's Max?" Kelly asked. "She is," Jana said, pointing at me. I wanted to snap that finger off of her hand, but I resisted.

"Oh! Max! You're Max, right? From homeroom and biology?" Casey asked. I nodded reluctantly. Before anyone said anything else, Iggy clapped his hands together. "Ok, well it was nice seeing you all. Hasta la bye bye." And with that, the flock and I walked, ok; it was more of a run, away.

Fang and I crashed into one of the tables, sending food flying everywhere. "Whoops," I muttered.

"Whoops is right," Fang said, getting up. I turned around and saw Jana, her face the same color of her dress. Wow, I never knew it could get so red. "Fang! Max! Get over here now!" Jana boomed. Whoops was definitely right. Jana ushered the six of us out of the building.

"This has been one of the most humiliating nights of my life!" She screeched on the way home. "Fang, Max, you will be grounded for 2 weeks. No friends. No TV. No computer." I was fine with that, I guess. Did she not know that we didn't have any friends? There was going to be hell when we got home.


	2. Capybara

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in here. James Patterson does. **

**Max POV**

Yep. It was definitely hell when we got home. There was yelling, screaming, glass shattering, more yelling, and some more yelling, and then there was some more yelling. Amazing, huh? Jana said something about us being inconsiderate little people. Okay, so no TV, no computer, no friends for 2 weeks. It seriously isn't that bad.

"And… no music," Jana said. Mine and Fang's jaw dropped. "What?" we said together.

"You heard me." Jana took a sip of her coffee. I looked at the clock. Midnight. I don't know how Jana was going to confiscate all our music… because we had lots of it. Fang and I stood up at the same time and raced up the stairs. In case you're wondering, no, we're not a couple, and nor will we be one. We're best friends.

We slammed our doors, and I jumped onto my bed. I mean, it was nice of Jana to give us a home. I haven't fully figured out why she hasn't gotten rid of us. I mean, we're always getting into trouble at school, and lots more things. I soon fell into a whirlpool of sleep.

A dreamless sleep. Like always. In the morning, this annoying sound was waking me up. No, it wasn't my alarm clock. It was Jana. Of course it was her. It happened every morning. I quickly got up, got dressed, and ate. The whole flock was waiting downstairs. "Okay, time to go. Be good and make good choice," Jana said with fake cheer. She was fake. We could all tell.

The flock and I walked to school – Jana offered to drive us, but we declined. It was about 7 o'clock and Jana left for work at 7:30. Or that's what she told us, but you never know. She could be a spy…. Okay. Back to reality. School started at like… 7:40. I think. We're always late though, so we wouldn't know.

Nudge dropped Angel and the Gasman off at the elementary, and walked to the middle school. Iggy, Fang, and I walked into Hell, also known as Tristen High School. We walked over to our lockers, which were conveniently right beside each other. Let's see… 5… 25… 43. With that, my locker opened. Hmmm… my history and English books were still there. I guess I forgot to take them home and do the homework. Oh well. I'll just do it in class.

Iggy was pretty smart. He could open his locker without any help. I guess he just depended on his senses – touch. It looked like Fang had the same problem as me. "Max!" Someone said. It sounded like… Casey? Oh. Casey. Right.

"Hey Max, uh… Chester… and uh… Steve." Casey said. Iggy was smirking at her and Fang had to stifle a laugh. "Uh, Casey. Their names are Iggy and Fang," I told her. Her mouth made the shape of an 'o.'

Then, John, Cody, and Amber came rushing up behind Casey. Did they think we were their friends? We were just being nice to them last night. It didn't mean we wanted to be friends with these preps.

"So, I was thinking… maybe sometime we could-" Fang dropped his history book, causing Casey to stop talking. The four siblings looked down, giving Fang, Iggy, and I time to run. We did run. We ran fast. That is, until we ran into the principal and vice principal.

"Hello, Maxine," the vice principal sneered. Dear God, when would this guy learn? It's Max. "Hello, Howard," I said. He hated being called his name by me.

"What were you guys running from?" Mr. Meyers asked, the principal.

"Oh, there was this giant capybara down there. It's scary all of the people. I suggest you go down there," Fang said, showing how big the 'capybara' was with his hands.

"Capybara. Right. But you do have a good imagination. Next time, watch where you're going. Wait, just don't run next time." With that, Mr. Meyers and Mr. Williams left us. Good.

"Capybara?" Iggy mumbled. Fang shrugged. "They look cool."

The bell rang. Did 40 minutes really go by that fast? Hmmm… oh well. Fang, Iggy, and I walked slowly to homeroom. We had most of the same classes.

"Ah, thank you for joining us today, Max." Mrs. Bremmer said. I swear she looked like a man.

"No problem, sir. I mean, uh, ma'am." Whoops. I didn't mean for that to slip out. She glared at me and we sat down at our seats in the back. I can't believe Mrs. Bremmer was married. Ugh… I feel bad for her husband.

Mrs. Bremmer's room was like Happy Pony Land, Christmas time at malls, the circus, and Disney world all in one. It had the brightest colors and everything. She was the art teacher. Gee, I couldn't see why. Mrs. Bremmer was rambling on about how we left the classroom a mess yesterday morning. We know, lady. Thank the gods. The bell finally rang.

The three of us quickly rushed to our next class, not wanting detention after the dinner last night. The morning went by slowly. It included Iggy falling asleep in one of the classes, me wiping out in PE, and Fang running into a wall. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary. Lunch finally came! The three of us never eat the school's food. Why you ask? Well, we don't trust them. For all we know, they could be putting poison in the food right now. That's why we bring brown bag lunches.

Jana packs all the lunches the night before. She believes in healthy lunch crap like apples and grapes and all these weird things. But we eat them. I picked up my apple and took a bite out of it. In a millisecond, four red trays were across from us. I looked up to see some people I hadn't ever seen at this school.

They sat down and Fang and I stared at them. Iggy just looked in their direction. The four stared back. Well, these people were gonna add some twists to the day. "What's going on?" Iggy asked Fang. He was about to say something, but a girl said something.

"You have eyes, why don't you tell us?" She snapped. This wasn't going to end well…

"Maybe because I can't see out of them, nimrod!" Iggy snapped back. One of the guys started to pick some of his food up with his fork.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," I warned. "Why not?" He asked. Fang answered the question. He leaned in close to them, as if he was telling them his deepest secret.

"The food here is made out of…. Capybara!" Seriously, this boy had a weird obsession with capybara. The four looked at Fang as if he belonged in an asylum. He's changed, but in a good way. Fang actually isn't impassive anymore… unless we're at school. These new kids were punk/emo too. Interesting.

"So what are your names?" I asked. They glanced among each other. "I'm Nick," the guy who I warned said. Well, isn't it a small world?

"I'm Cam," said the girl that snapped at Iggy. "Erin," said the other girl. "Tony," said the other guy. They looked related so I guessed they were siblings.

"Huh, well his name is Fnick." I said, pointing at Fang. "That's Steve Irwin, and I'm Izzy." These people weren't as gullible.

"Cut the crap. We know those aren't your names." Wow. I guess Cam had some anger management issues.

"Fine. That's Fang, that's Iggy, and I'm Max. You happy?" Cam smirked.

"Fang? Iggy? What type of names are those?" Erin asked. Fang shrugged. "And… Max? Isn't that like a guy's name or something? Is it short for Maxine?" I would've gladly killed her right then. I looked at her, and then sat back in my seat, not answering.

Fang did, though. Screw him. "Her name is Maximum, not Maxine." The four looked skeptical.

"Max?" Mr. Meyers said, coming up to me. Oh crap. I raised my hands defensively. "Look, if it's about the capybara thing-" I was cut off.

"Actually, you have 3 visitors in the office to see you." Oh. Shit. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy did something.

"Fang, Iggy, I'll see you later. Same to you new people." I saluted them and followed Mr. Meyers. Sure enough, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were sitting there, in the office. I had to laugh at them. They were all covered in chalk. I wonder how that happened.

"Max, please take your siblings home. We can't reach Jana. So all of you are excused. Take these 3 slips to your period teacher and get them signed, then drop them off here. Am I clear?" The secretary, Ms. Higgins, said. I nodded and steered the three chalk covered children to my next class. The bell had already rang and class had started about 10 minutes ago.

I pushed them into the class and every eye was on them. Fang was laughing and Iggy looked confused. The new kids were in this class. "Ello, Mr. Dude." I said in a British accent. "These three are from the asylum and they were in the supply closet, playing with chalk. Mr. Meyers was wondering if my brothers and I could escort them back to the insane asylum, 'cause, uh, well… we live there." I said all of it like I was British. **(A/N: No offense to any British people!)**

Fang and Iggy stood up and made their way to the front. I handed Mr. James the three slips and he signed them. I grabbed them and Fang muttered something to the new kids. It sounded like "See you tonight." I asked Fang about it when we were in the hall.

"Oh, Iggy and I offered to show them around the city. We said you would gladly help." I smacked his back. We neared the front doors. Yes! We were almost out of here.

Except, someone was waiting for us when we got out there.


	3. A Remembered Stranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. James Patterson does.**

**Max POV**

The person outside was… Anne? What the hell was she doing here? God. She passed us like we were anyone in the world. Then, Anne whipped around to look at us. "Max? Nick? Jeff?" She rushed over to us. We lived in California now. She lived in Washington DC. How'd she get here?

"Oh! I thought you lived here! Hi, how is everyone? The kids and I just moved here." Can we say perky? And her and the kids? The flock and I stared at her blankly. "So how are you guys?" Anne asked again. "Fine," I mumbled. She smiled her annoying smile. She was almost as bad as Jana.

"Fang, have you met my adopted kids? Tony, Erin, Cam, and Nick?" Anne asked. I guess she just gave up our "names." Fang nodded.

"Do you still work for the School?" I had to ask, not that I cared. But… I was curious. Anne shook her head.

"No. It and all the plans got shut down. So did all the Erasers." Hmm. **(A/N: I don't like the 3****rd**** book very much, so I'm just gonna go from the 2****nd**** book. Not that I hate the 3****rd**** book, I just don't really like it.) **"Well, got to go check on the kids. See you sometime. We could get together," Anne said, walking towards the doors. I rolled my eyes.

"She's back," Nudge said in a creepy tone. "Okay. We need a story for Jana. Any ideas?" I asked.

Gazzy grinned manically. "Well… we could tell her that Nudge, Angel, and I met up at lunch and went to the library at the middle school, where these 'bullies' threw chalk board erasers at us." I nodded. It was good enough.

"What really happened?" I asked the trio. "We had a chalk board eraser fight in the library," Nudge answered, ginning. Oh, well that sounded interesting. The six of us walked home to find a fuming Jana in the living room.

"Hello…" Fang muttered as we sat on the couches. Jana stared the three kids down. They stared back, emotionless. "I seriously don't know what to do with you all anymore! Yesterday Max and Fang ruined one of the most important events, today you three have to go home early, causing the other three to have to take you home. Iggy and the Gasman are crazy with their bombs. I just don't know what to do," Jana ranted, throwing her arms up in the air.

None of us said anything, so Jana continued. "I talked to one of my old friends today. Her name is Anne. She just moved here with her four kids because they got kicked out of their last school. If they get kicked out of this one, Anne's sending them to this boarding school in Texas. I just might do the same thing." We gaped at her; not because we might have to go to boarding school, but because Jana was friends with Anne.

And Jana kept at her speech. This was very boring. "Max and Fang already have their punishment. You will all have the same one. If you're not clear on the punishment, ask one of them. Am I clear? Now, go to your rooms." Fang, Iggy, and I gaped at her. We hadn't done anything wrong today. Yeah, so we were grounded. Did that mean we had to stay in our rooms and be socially inept? I don't think so.

"We're going out with some friends tonight," Iggy muttered. This comment caught Jana's attention. "Friends?! Really?!" She was ecstatic. "What are your friends' names?"

"Uh… Erin, Cam, Tony, and Nick," I answered, unenthusiastic. "Oh! Anne's kids! I'll give Anne a call and maybe they could all come over together!" I guess Jana forgot about our punishment for the moment, because she ran into the kitchen, called Anne, and started talking to her for about an hour. Jana came back and told Nudge, Gazzy and Angel to go change into some different clothes, 'cause they were still wearing their chalky clothes.

Soon enough, Anne showed up at our doorstep with the foursome we had met at school. Something I might want to tell you right now: The flock and I developed this new power that let us hide our wings, making it look and feel like we had a normal humans back. So we didn't have to worry about what we wore in terms of shirts.

Anne and Jana started talking uncontrollably, so Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy went upstairs while Fang, Iggy, and I stared at Tony, Nick, Erin, and Cam while they stared back at us. Well, this was going to be interesting. Eventually, the seven of us were walking to town. Fang and I pointed good stores, restaurants, and hang out places.

We took them into the arcade, our favorite place. Fang and I worked there on occasion, so we knew many people. They weren't really friends… they were… acquaintances. The seven of us played some games there for a while before going to the local burger joint. This place was seriously awesome. Us being Avian- Americans, Fang, Iggy, and I got more to eat than the average person. The four stared at us like we were aliens.

"May we help you?" I asked.

"Uh, why are you getting that much food?" Tony asked. I shrugged. "We're hungry. You got a problem with that?" He shook his head. Good. I wonder what Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were doing. Nudge and Angel were probably listening to music or updating Nudge's Myspace or something that would get them in trouble, but I seriously didn't care. Gazzy was probably watching some sort of anime or listening to music while reading a magazine.

Angel's birthday is in two weeks and she's excited. She wants to get the tips of her hair dyed blue, which is totally fine with me. Jana said she could sleep in that day, and get an excuse from Jana for when she got to school. We all did it on our birthdays.

"So, how long have you guys been living here?" Erin asked, looking at Iggy. "Uh… about two years. Trust me, this place is nothing special," Iggy said.

She nodded and started eating. Soon, we were all done and back at our house. Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman were rough housing, while Anne and Jana were working in the garden -- typical. Angel and Nudge had Gazzy pinned to the ground. They've been watching too much wrestling. Nick, Tony, Erin, and Cam looked at us. I shrugged.

"Hey, Max. Dude, like, do you think we could team up? The guys against girls like we always do?" Angel asked, grinning evilly. I nodded. She was going to use her mind control, like she always does. And so it began. Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy were on the ground within five minutes. I had to laugh at them. Angel let them back up. God, I loved my family. Well-- not Jana, but my flock.

The 10 of us made our way up the stairs. Music was blasting from Nudge and Angel's room. It was Hawthorne Heights. "Cool," Cam said. "You like Hawthorne Heights."

"Yeah." Angel said, rolling her eyes. She said it like it was really obvious, which it was…

I unlocked the door to my room. My room was the only room that had a lock on the door. Iggy has opened it numerous times, causing him to face the wrath of yours truly. Angel had also been talking about getting her ears pierced. She hadn't gotten them pierced yet because she needed parental consent and Jana wouldn't give it to her.

"Wow, Max. I don't think I've seen your room for like… 2 months," Nudge said, smirking.

"Shut up." Ok, so I didn't let them in my room. They had no reason to be in my room. For some reason, it felt like we had known Tony, Nick, Erin, and Cam from somewhere. They seemed like actual people we could trust. "God, Max. I thought my room was messy," Fang muttered, earning himself a whack on the back of the head.

My window was open and I heard Anne and Jana talking. I walked over to my window and leaned out a little. That was a mistake.


	4. What was that for?

**A/N: Okay, this might not be the best chapter… cuz I've been on a plane all day, so I was really tired when I wrote this. Anyway, here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in here. James Patterson does.**

**Max POV**

I bet you're wondering why that was a mistake. It was a mistake because someone, being the nice person that they are, pushed me out the window. I bet you're thinking it's Fang. Wrong. Iggy? Nah. Nudge? Nope. Angel with her mind power? I wish. Gazzy? No way. They all just laughed their butts off. It was Nick who pushed me out the window. Yup. Way to make people trust you, Nick.

Anyway, I slid down a part of the roof and landed in the part of the garden that Jana and Anne were working on. Gee, that was fun. Who wants to do it again? I do! Jana and Anne shrieked when I landed. Serves 'em right. I still didn't fully trust Anne, but whatever. We hadn't seen anyone from the school for two years. She was just trying to have a normal life, like us.

The flock, Jana, and I lived in a small neighborhood and we had no neighbors directly right beside us or across the street from us.

It made it safe to fly.

"Max! Are you alright?!" Jana asked. "Just fine." I looked back up at my window and heard a great amount of laughter. I saw Nick's head look out the window and down at me. I gave him the bird. Ha, that's kinda funny… 'cause we're part bird… Okay, back to the issue right now.

In a second, Angel came falling into my arms. God. They were sure having fun with this. "Asshole," She muttered. That's right; Angel isn't a sweet little angel anymore. She's closer to the devil. None of us besides Jana care about what she says. It's a way of expressing things.

"Let's get them!" Angel said, punching the air. "Wait. I have something else in mind. Who threw you out the window?"

"Gazzy… why?" I grinned. "Gazzy! Get your ass down here, right now!" I yelled, sounding like the old Max. It's weird how I can still sound like that.

"Ain't gonna happen!" He said from inside my room. Fine. I'll just go get him. Everybody at this house knew we had wings besides for Nick, Tony, Erin, and Cam. Well, they can learn right now. I snapped my wings out and flew onto the roof. The four watched with awe on their faces.

I crawled past them and picked Gazzy up. "Fang! Iggy!" He yelled. The just both shook their heads.

There was a rather large pond near our house. Gazzy was going to have a dip in there today. I took off with him in tow. I stopped right above the pond and dropped him. He didn't have enough time to get his wings out. Poor kid.

Gazzy came out soaked. He looked hilarious. Angel was right beside me, cracking up with laughter. Gazzy flew up to us with an evil grin. Crap. Fly away, now! Angel and I sped off towards the house. Tony, Cam, Erin, and Nick were standing with Anne and Jana outside, looking up at us. They were all grinning. What the hell…

Someone kicked my back in midair. I spun around to find… Fang. Of course. I launched a roundhouse kick into his chest, which only made him fall back a little. We started roughhousing, like we always do. It always amazes Jana for I have no clue why. Anne always liked to watch us fly. I was awoken out of my thoughts by a blow to the head. I hit Fang back. It's only fair.

I sped away with my super speed, turned around, and flew back to where Fang was with my super speed. I pushed him back far this time.

"Truce." He said. I nodded, and looked down at the ground; at everyone's face. Then I heard Fang say, "You fight like a girl." I whipped up to him. He looked innocent.

Then something in my voice said, "Well, I could say the same to you. And I am a girl." What?

"Oh! My God! Did you see that pink dog the other day?! Stacy showed it to me and I was like 'wtf?' and then she said her name was purple! How stupid is that?! I mean, she's stupid. I don't know why Stacy was even talking to me! That was so cool!" Please, please, please don't tell me the old Nudge is back. She's out of her girly and talking stage. I looked at Iggy. He had fear written all over his face, but so did Nudge…

Wait. Nudge wasn't even talking… Angel was laughing. Iggy looked pained, and Fang looked just as confused as I was. What… Gazzy! Dude, I totally forgot about his power! He's only used it once since we've lived here.

"Gazzy," I mumbled. Fang looked at him. "Ready for round 2?" I asked Gazzy, flying up to him. He knew what I was talking about. Round 2 at the pond.

Gazzy sped away as fast as he could, but he apparently forgot about my super speed. I caught up to him in no time. I dragged him to the pond and let go of him. I sped back over to the house. Everyone was on the ground again.

I slowed to a stop, then landed and ran over to the group. The four new peoples looked amazed. They should be.

"Oh! I've missed seeing that so much!" Anne cried. Gag. Me. Now.

"So you mean you've seen them fly before?" Cam asked. Anne nodded and started going into the whole story about the School and us staying there and all that crap. She is worse than Jana at these things. She had to explain every detail.

I ended up laying down on the grass, picking at it. If you're wondering about the voice, it only talks to me about two times a month. No, it isn't Jeb who controls it. I guess it's like a whole little person in my head, kinda. Hard to explain, so I won't explain it.

I eventually fell asleep while Anne went on talking. All the others looked bored. Hmm… well I was sleeping now.

I awoke with a foot on my throat. Boy, this brought out the memories. I took the person's foot and twisted it. I got up quickly. It was just Fang. He earned himself a whack on the back of the head. The flock was laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Gazzy yelled. "Ha… so funny. Hey, it could be an Eraser." They shivered just at the thought. Those days were over.

"By the way, Fang, you're an asshole."

"Only for you," was his reply.

"Hmm… then maybe capybaras should burn in hell." He spun around to face me.

"What'd you say?" This guy had OCD with capybaras. It was weird.

"I said they should burn in hell." This comment caused Fang to lunge at me. Yay me. We were in a gruesome fight until Iggy and Nudge stopped it. Screw them. I missed fighting. Yes, Fang and I were best friends, but we also fought like best friends do… except… ours are a little more bloody.

We constantly fight because we both miss it. Weird how that works sometimes, isn't it?

"Max, Fang, that was like the sixth or seventh fight this week. If you keep this up, you'll be grounded for a month, not just 2 weeks," Jana said, staring us down. No music for one month? That wouldn't work out so great with me.

"What are they already grounded for?" Nick asked, smirking at me. I scowled at him.

"Oh. They only ruined one of the most important nights of my life last night. Max and Fang ran into the table that the boss of my company was sitting at. They broke all the china and glasses. They broke the very expensive ice sculpture at that table, and they also hurt a few people. Oh yeah, the whole flock tricked people about their names. Like Iggy being Steve Irwin, and Fang being like Chester, and Max being Izzy."

The four smirked at us. "Oh, really?" Tony said. "They used that bid on us earlier at school." I forced a smile onto my face.

Soon, I went down to my knees, clutching my skull that had a splitting pain in it. Oh, joy. The voice was going to talk to me.

"Oh. Shit. The Voice," I heard Fang say. I wonder what he/she was going to say this time. Lord only knows.


	5. Disney World

**A/N: To clear this up, a capybara is the world's largest rodent. It kinda looks like a gigantic rat/pig. I dunno. Google it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. James Patterson does… Hawthorne Heights owns This Is Who We Are…**

**Max POV**

Hello, Maximum 

_Hello, Voice. _Why me? Why was I cursed with this damned voice? Lord only knows that too. No one else has a voice here. Why did mine stay with me? I mean, it can't actually like me that much.

_Watch out for someone or something._

_What do you mean?_Of course, no answer. As always, the Voice is cryptic. It only told me one time something clear. But what it told me wasn't necessarily helpful. I stood up and looked at the people that were looking at me. Well, this was interesting. Yes people, it is Stare At Max Day! Gotta love it, 'cause it only happens once a year!

I looked out into the night. There was a swarm of something. Then it hit me. Erasers. How could they be here, after all these freaking years? Iggy cocked his head to the side. "Uh… guys. Go inside. Fang and Iggy, come with me," I ordered. Wow, just like the old days. Anne knew what I was talking about, and so did Iggy.

"They're not supposed to be alive!" Anne shouted, walking into the house.

This would be interesting. Fang, Iggy, and I flew into town. We landed and walked into the burger restaurant. The three of sat down and Iggy explained that the Erasers were back. Some male like models walked through the doors. Yep, they were Erasers and they weren't even looking at us. Just to be safe, I walked over to a table that had a lot of preps from our school, and sat down by one girl. Fang and Iggy followed my lead.

"What are you doing?" One of the girls asked. I burst out laughing.

"God, that is so hilarious!" I was getting a lot of stares. Not my problem.

"Well… could you just, like, move away from us?" This other girl, I think her name was Shelby, asked us.

"Uh, like, no," Fang said, mocking her.

"Why are you sitting here then?" A guy asked. Iggy laughed.

"We want to be your friends!" He said with fake cheer.

"Aren't you, like, blind?" The Shelby girl asked.

"Aren't you, like, mental?" Iggy said in the same tone. She glared at him, although he couldn't see it. I glanced over at the Erasers and they were just eating. I decided to get a closer view. I can hear it now: Ride. Max Ride. The spy! Ok, back to reality.

I got up, walked in the kitchen doors, said hi to the boss, and put on an apron. I told Jerry, my boss, I would work for a while tonight. He agreed. "Go check on that party at table 4," Jerry said. Good; it was the Eraser's party of people.

I walked out of the kitchen and passed the table where I had been sitting. The others were giving me weird looks, but Fang seemed to understand what I was doing.

_Between the future and the past tense_

_  
So you think we're never coming back_

_  
Scoring points for passion and persistence_

_  
Between the lines and the highway_

_  
Lies the danger and the safety_

_  
You never thought this was gonna last_

_  
I always knew you'd never take it back  
_

_  
I always knew (I always knew)_

_  
I know it seems like we're never coming back_

_  
I know it feels like we're never coming back_

_  
You tried your best and you knew it wouldn't last_

_  
They were the words that she placed on her casket  
_

_  
Between the sadness and the smile_

_  
Lies the flicker of the fire_

_  
You always said this never hurt you_

_  
I always said you were a liar_

_  
With all the towers and the wires_

_  
There still lies a little silence_

_  
Two hearts and one connection_

_  
One voice lacks emotion now_

_  
Chorus x2_

_I know it seems like we're never coming back_

_  
I know it feels like we're never coming back_

_  
You tried your best and you knew it wouldn't last_

_  
They were the words that she placed on her casket_

_  
Instead of flowers like words that never mattered_

_  
Close it off forget about the sadness_

_  
(Close it off forget about the sadness)_

_  
He always said she should have tried crying_

_  
Blaming him, as she was lying down_

_  
Not coming back (Not coming back)  
_

_  
Chorus x2_

_I know it seems like we're never coming back_

_  
I know it feels like we're never coming back_

_  
You tried your best and you knew it wouldn't last_

_  
They were the words that she placed on her casket_

"Hello, do you need anything else?" I asked the Erasers as politely as I could. It was hard, because they were always out to kill us.

"Um… nothing right now. Thanks," one replied. I noticed that two of the Erasers were arguing over something while looking at a map. "Ok. Where are you guys heading?" I asked casually.

"We're trying to find Disney world, but we can't find the city it's in on this map." I nodded.

"Can I see the map?" I asked. One of them nodded and gave it to me. I looked at it. Gee, I sure wonder why they're having a hard time finding Disney world. This was a map of California they were looking at, not Florida. I laughed. They looked confused.

"Disney world is in Orlando, Florida. This map you have is a map of California, but there is a Disney _land _here. It's in Los Angeles." God, they were mental. The Erasers laughed sheepishly. "Thanks," one muttered; I nodded and walked away. But of course, me with my luck today, I just had to slip and fall on my ass. Fang burst out laughing, but everyone else was just staring. Ok, the show's over. I got up, went to the kitchen, hung up my apron, and told Jerry I had to leave for a family emergency. He nodded.

Fang and Iggy were waiting by the door when I came back. I saluted the preps and we walked out. "What did they want?" Fang asked.

I scratched the back of my head. Come to think of it, it was really weird how the Erasers wanted to go to Disney world… "They, uh, they wanted to go to Disney world," I mumbled. Iggy and Fang burst out laughing. It was kinda weird.

Soon enough, we got back to Jana's house. The lights were on downstairs. I wonder how late it was. I was wiped out, and I could tell Iggy and Fang were too.

I opened the door and stepped in first. As soon as I was in the room, a glass object smashed against the wall, which was very close to my head. I looked at Gazzy. He grinned. It was him. Then I looked at the clock; it said 1:23. Ok… the restaurant stayed open until 2, so that's why it was open. Why were Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel still up, then?

Oh well. But Tony, Nick, Cam, and Erin were still here. They were strung out among the couches, half asleep, but still awake. My guess was Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy got into the sugar again. This has happened many times before. You know the saying, "Bouncing off the walls?" Well, when it came to the three of them all hyped up, that saying was literal. It was a few minutes before any of Anne's new kids recognized that Iggy, Fang, and I were here. The three of us were still standing by the door.

"Hey Max!" Nudge yelled… loudly. Four sets of eyes flickered over to us, and I heard footsteps up above. I guess Anne and Jana were upstairs. Tony and Nick stood up. Gazzy was jumping in place. Okay, we all had some definite issues. I walked over to Nick and took a fistful of his shirt in my hand.

"What the hell did you give them? Are they high?!" I screeched. I wasn't serious though, but Nick thought I was.

"I swear, I didn't give them anything!" He said, raising his hands in defense.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Nick looked relieved and Fang had a smirk on his face. Anne and Jana appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you talk to the Erasers?" Anne asked. I nodded, but then laughter erupted from Fang, Iggy, and I.

"What are you laughing about?" Jana asked. It took me a moment to catch my breath.

"They- they- they wanted to go to… Disney world! Seriously, they were looking for Disney world and I told them they were in the wrong state for Disney world, but Disney land is in Los Angeles, so I pointed them that way."

Nudge decided to speak. "Erasers? Going to Disney world? What has the world come to?" She was being sarcastic.

"Could you fill us in about the Erasers?" Jana asked. I was about to fall asleep.

"Anne can; I'm going to bed." I don't know why I was so tired, 'cause I normally stayed up this late, but I was tired.

"Would it be okay if we stayed here for the night?" Anne asked Jana. Jana smiled and then nodded. "Max would be glad to share some clothes, and so would Fang and Iggy. Am I right guys?"

I was about to protest, but she gave me a stern look. "Yeah," the three of us mumbled.

This shall be interesting…

**A/N: Ok… so I'm out of ideas for the next few chapters. Do any of you have ideas? I'm desperate, people.**


	6. Egypt?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. JP does.**

**Max POV **

I let Cam and Erin use some of my pajamas and I told them to stay downstairs on the couches. Jana was a bit… mad that I told them that, but what else did she want me to do? Tell them to sleep on the roof…? I could make that happen…

"Max, wake up." Someone was knocking on my bedroom door.

"But I just went to sleep," I contradicted.

"No you didn't – get up." Ah. It was Anne. Of course. It always had to be someone I hated. Actually, hate is such a strong word, so I'll just say I disliked her with every bone in my body. Yeah, that's it.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed, got dressed, and trudged downstairs. I just happened to glance at the clock and it said it was 10:30 a.m. What? It was a school morning. I'll worry about it later. It was a sunny day here in California. All the blinds and windows were open. Ah, that meant either Jana or Anne were happy.

Noise was coming from the kitchen, so I figured I would go in there. Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel looked like they had huge headaches from their sugar high last night. Ha ha, that's too bad. Jana and Anne were hovering over a map, while everyone else was looking bored.

"I'm surprised to see you up," Anne said, smiling like the mother she never was.

"I'm sure you are." You're the one who woke me up!

"We're going on a vacation," Iggy mumbled, exaggerating the word 'vacation.' Okay, then.

I was about to ask where, but Nudge answered my unasked question. "To Egypt." What the hell? Egypt of all places… Anne and Jana definitely had something wrong with their heads.

"I agree," Angel said, raising her head to grin at me. I thought we were in trouble and grounded. I don't think going to Egypt qualifies as being grounded.

"In case you all are wondering, you're still grounded (kind of), but when we go to Egypt, we'll be going to lots of museums, temples, maybe a few pyramids, et cetera. So, Max, Fang, Iggy, you'll be writing reports on the places we go and give them to your history teachers when we get back," Jana said. Oh, joy.

"When did you come up with this stupid idea?" Fang asked.

"Last night, and we booked our flight last night, too. It leaves at 6:00 tonight, so get packing. Anne will take Cam, Nick, Tony, and Erin back to their house so they can pack."

"But didn't they just move here?" I asked.

"We've been here for a few days, and everything is all settled," Anne replied, smiling her stupid smile.

"So you're gonna have them go to school for one day, then disappear for how ever many days we'll be on this 'vacation?'" Anne just shrugged and smiled.

This was a really, really stupid plan made by stupid people. But our destination was… original. I personally expected some happy place like Hawaii or Florida… we had some bad times in Florida, but still.

The front door slamming shut brought me out of my thoughts. The kitchen was empty besides for Jana and Nudge, who was getting some aspirin from the medicine cabinet.

"Max, I suggest you go pack unless you want to wear the same clothes the whole time," Jana mumbled, not even looking up from a piece of paper on the counter. I sighed, and grabbed an apple. "How long will we be gone for?" I asked, and didn't get a reply from Jana.

"About two weeks," Nudge said, heading up the stairs with me on her tail. So we might be in Egypt for Angel's birthday. I never imagined that would ever happen.

I grabbed a backpack, put enough… undergarments in there for 2 weeks, and grabbed some jeans, socks, and some t-shirts. It didn't matter what the looked like. It was a tight fit for everything in there, but I managed to make it fit. I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and ipod.

The last thing I did was say goodbye to Marilyn Manson (poster of him on my wall), and locked my door behind me. I was actually the first person downstairs. That hadn't happened… in a long time.

I threw my bag on the couch and walked outside. We had a hammock between two trees in the backyard. It was actually nice, and we all went there if we needed to think. I didn't particularly need to think this time, but I was still tired thanks to Anne, the greatest person in the world! (Note sarcasm)

I was lying there for maybe… 45 minutes before I heard someone yelling. That someone was Angel. I walked around to the front to find Angel yelling at some Girl Scouts trying to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Yeah, some Girl Scouts can get really annoying, but… I don't think Angel needed to… get this mad at them, unless she had a good reason. Soon, the adults called the crying girls so they could leave. Ok, Angel, that was weird.

I followed her into the house.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I had a dream last night," Angel said. Nah, really? Talk about a news flash! I didn't know people had those at night. Angel scowled at me.

"That's cool," I said.

"And it was about you." Okay, enough with being cryptic.

"Ok…"

"… You were a beaver." I didn't expect that. "And you got." Well, it's nice to know that if I were a beaver, people would be shooting me.

"Um," I mumbled, not knowing what to say. **(A/N: My friend really had a dream where my other friend and I were beavers and we both got shot.)**

"Did I die?" I asked. I had to know.

"Yep," and with that, Angel walked away…

"Max, come eat lunch!" Jana called from the kitchen. Was she still in there? I walked in, and sure enough, Jana was still in the same spot, looking over some papers. Nudge and Angel were sitting at the table eating sandwiches. I grabbed one from the plate and sat down by Nudge.

I frankly think Jana and Anne belong in an insane asylum. I shall list my reasons:

1) They're always happy.

2) They decide out of the blue to go to Egypt

3) They think everything is going to be alright

4) Anne acts as if nothing ever happened back at her house

I could keep listing things, but it'd be too boring.

"What's up, Max?" Nudge said. I shrugged.

"Not much. I'm just a beaver who got shot," I mumbled, causing Angel to grin.

Nudge laughed. "Last week I was a dolphin that got shot." I swear, Angel thinks some of the weirdest things.

"And don't tell Fang, but he was a capybara that got shot," Angel whispered. O…k… I wouldn't dare to tell Fang _that._

"Everyone ready to go?" Jana called out. I guess she packed last night, because she hasn't moved from that spot.

Nudge, Angel, and I got up and met Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy in the living room with our suitcases or backpacks. Jana thought we were independent of packing, so she didn't check if we had everything we needed. And soon, we were on our way to meet Anne, Erin, Cam, Tony, and Nick at the airport.

Jana dropped the six of us off at the departures while she went to go park the car at the place where you park a car. Yes, what I just said is kind of stupid, but I don't know the name of the place, nor do I care. Anne did the same with Nick, Cam, Erin, and Tony.

I guess they trusted us, not that they had a reason not to trust us…

The ten of us stood there, bored out of our minds until the enthusiastic duo led us inside the airport. As we were going through security, I recognized four people. Jeb, Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Ari. **(A/N: I know Ari died, and Dr. Martinez is Max's mom and Ella is her half sister or something, but I'm gonna make it so Ari's alive, and Dr. Martinez and Ella are not related in any way to Max.)**

Ari and Ella waved at the flock and I, and then walked with Jeb, Dr. Martinez, and two other people towards the flight they were catching or something. Was this some sort of reunion I didn't know about?

List of weird things that have happened lately:

1) Anne shows up

2) I get pushed out of a window by someone I had just met

3) Angel gets pushed out of a window by Gazzy

4) Erasers on their way to Disney land/world

5) Anne and Jana planning on taking us to Egypt

6) Angel yelling at Girl Scouts

7) Me being a dead beaver

8) Nudge being a dead dolphin

9) Fang being a dead capybara

10) And seeing Ari, Ella, Jeb, and Dr. Martinez.

Could things get any weirder? I think so.


	7. AN

**AN**

**Yeah, sorry, I haven't updated for a while… and this might not be updated until… the end of August maybe. I dunno. But I've been really busy, and there's no time to update this story. So…uh…**

**Sorry.**

**- my-heroine.**


	8. Egypt!

**A/N: Well, I haven't updated for a while… and I'm sorry about that. **

**Erm… let us pretend that the flock, Jana, Anne, Tony, Erin, Cam, and Nick are already in Egypt! Yep, I'm too lazy to tell you all about the flight… onwards…**

**

* * *

**

I'll admit it; Cairo, Egypt _is _a little dirty, but I don't mind. I _do _mind all the tourist places we have to go to daily.

Oh yeah; Angel told Fang about the capybara dream. It did not go over well. At least she waited until the plane stopped, and all of us (as in Anne, Jana, Nick, Erin, Cam, Tony, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and I) were off besides her and Fang. I feel bad for all the other passengers on the plane… so sad. Ok, well, here I am, standing in front of a pyramid. Amazing that they actually have them in Egypt, isn't it?

The tourist guide dude said that the cemeteries of the pharaohs were usually built on the west bank of the Nile because the sun 'died' on the western horizon every night. Mmm. I guess I could use that in the report we have to do for school. Seriously, I think Anne and Jana _are _mentally ill. I mean, bringing ten (besides themselves) people to Egypt…?

I think it would be safe to say that the two relate somehow. It doesn't make any sense to me. Anne and the four show up, and Anne pretends like nothing ever happened. Not to mention that Jana and her are happy _all_ the time. Shouldn't that be impossible?

_**Oh, but it is possible, Max. **_

_Oh. Voice, what brings you to my head? _

_**Erm… the School **_**brought **_**me to your head.**_

_Well, what do you want?_

_**What, I can't 'chat' with my old pal, Maximum? **_

_No, you can't. Actually, I don't want you to… I'm confusing myself, but I don't need you here right now. I'm trying to pay attention to all of the Egyptian stuff. _

_**In case you haven't noticed, you're not at the pyramid site anymore. You're in a restaurant, and Anne and Jana are trying to get your attention. Besides, it is not as if you were doing anything useful right before I decided to talk to you. **_

_Screw you._

"Maax. Max? You okay?" Jana was saying, waving a hand in front of my face. "What do you want to eat?"

"Food."

"What type of food?" Jana was still smiling.

"Edible," I replied. She sighed and started talking to Anne. So far, we have been to:

The Pyramids of Giza. Interesting… we went to the Great Pyramid there, which contains the tomb of Cheops, who was the Fourth Dynasty pharaoh during the Old Kingdom. When we were going to enter it, there was a sign that said 'No Smoking Inside The Pyramid.'

That made me laugh, but there were people standing at the entrance, smoking.

One day, Jana took just the flock and me to Memphis, the first capital of a united Egypt, and Anne took Nick, Cam, Tony, and Erin to the Egyptian Museum.

There was not much interesting things at Memphis, to tell you the truth… some of this stuff _is _actually kind of interesting, to me.

The museum sounded much more interesting. Well, for learning things about Egypt, it sounded interesting…

The average tour guide there lasted two hours, so says Anne. In addition, she said, 'Allowing one minutes for each exhibit on display, you could see everything at the museum in about four months.'

Now, that is a lot of stuff there. Erin said that the upper floor contains prehistoric and early dynastic exhibits and the contents of several tombs, including Tutankhamun's.

Ok, enough with the museum.

The next place our little group went to was the Manyal Palace. Not much to say about that place, except it was a prince who built it, I think.

Now, I will save you some boredom. We went to a few mosques, and a few other places, but they were seriously boring.

Nudge was chattering constantly. She only does that when she is _really _bored nowadays.

Angel was dancing around in circles. It was hard for her to do it in some areas because of the tight space, but she was bored nonetheless.

Fang was silent.

Iggy and Gazzy were talking among themselves.

And I was yawning so much, my eyes started to water, and Anne and Jana asked multiple times if I had been crying.

"So, how have you all liked Egypt?" Anne asked everyone. No one said anything, and I can't blame him or her. I would, personally, rather be back at school, which is really, really weird for me to be thinking/saying that.

Thankfully, the food came so no one had to answer her. I guess Jana ordered me a few cheeseburgers. Ok, then, that's fine.

Soon, the 12 of us left and we were walking down a street.

"You never answered my question," Anne said to nobody.

"What one?" Angel asked.

"How do you like Egypt?"

"Oh! Well, it's really boring." Thank you, Angel! You just voiced everyone's thoughts!

"How is it boring? Not a lot of people have the chance to come here."

"Well… all we do is go to the tourist places. We never get to do anything _we_ want to do. Just what _you _want to do," Cam said. Anne's smile never faltered.

Mhmm. Now I'm sure of it. She is, indeed psychotic! That explains _everything. _

"Hmm. There _is _this place that I read about. It's called Dream Park. It's like a theme park. If you all really want to go, we could go there tomorrow or the next day…" Jana said.

"Yes!" We all shouted. A day off from learning Egyptian things was like winning the lottery. Ok, not really, but it was still better.

At least we all have one thing to look forward to on this 'vacation' type thing. Or tomorrow could be a horrible day filled with things like the It's A Small World ride at Disney Land.

Yes, now, that would be horrible.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it was kinda boring, but it's the best I could give you right now. School's starting in a few days, and I've been really busy lately. But I told y'all that I'd have it up around the end of August… and it **_**is **_**the end of August. And I got all the information.. From… well… when I went to Egypt, I learned about all this stuff, and I still remember it… **


	9. AN Once Again

Sorry it's another A/N so soon, but I've been busy.

Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this… weird story of mine? School's been über hard this year. It's like our teachers think we have no lives outside of school. We have all these projects due next week and the week after that. Then it's winter break, so I will try-- actually, I _will_-- update this for all you people who oddly like this story.


End file.
